The One With The Bigger Drunken Mistake
by Adeline
Summary: Written by the FriendsFanficsList egroup in late October/early November. Rather original, if I say so myself...


The One With The Bigger Drunken Mistake

Part 1.

DISCLAIMER: These characters belong to Kevin Bright, Marta Kauffman, David Crane, et al. We're only borrowing them for fun. Suing is useless, we have no money. So there. J

NOTES: This was started on October 27th 2000 on the FriendsFanficsList e-group ([FriendsFanficsList-subscribe@egroups.com][1]) and is still unfinished. I guess whether we continue this pretty much depends on the response we get from you guys. So, if ya want a part 2, please review (it would help a lot) ! J

Enjoy!

* * *

__

(by Jennifer Johnson – [_sleepyjean68@hotmail.com_][2]_)_  
  
Davy Jones starts his signature dance to the song "Daydream Believers," swaying back and forth to the peppy music. Ross, a beer in his hand, watches with some confusion. "What is he doing? Seizing?"  
Ben, coloring a dinosaur color book on the floor, just shrugs. Ross returns to the TV. "Look at him go!" Ben is not impressed.  
A far too familiar voice comes behind him. "I think he's dancing."  
Ross, caught in the act of watching the Monkees, turns off the TV. He turns to Susan, who watches him from the doorway, a funny smile on his face. Ross' cheeks burn. Ben leaps up and throws his arms around Susan. "Mommy Sue!" he exclaims, giving her his sloppy five year old kisses.  
"Mommy Sue. That's cute." He is obviously lying.  
Susan studies Ross, her arms still around Ben. "Get your stuff, okay?"  
Ben runs off, and Susan goes to Ross. Ross follows her every movement.  
"You're embarrassed."  
"Nuh-uh."  
"You are too. Your face is red."  
Ross glances at a mirror. Even more red creeps onto his face. He turns away, quickly rubbing his face in a male attempt to return his face to normal.  
"It's okay to like the Monkees, you know. I did- when I was eight"  
Ross gives her one of his looks. Then, "So, uh, is Carol coming?"  
"Why? Am I bothering you?" Suddenly, Susan breaks down, and tears fly everywhere.  
Ross leaps back, startled. "Uh, what are you doing?"  
"Lesbians can cry, Ross." Susan barely manages through her tears.  
Ross looks around for some help. Of course there is none- Ben is off gathering his stuff, and Ross and Susan are otherwise alone. Finally, he digs into his pocket and pulls out his handkerchief. Susan stares at it.  
"It's clean." Ross assures her.  
Susan looks at him for a moment, then reluctantly takes the handkerchief. "Look you, uh, want to talk about it?"  
"No." Susan sinks into the couch. "Carol and I had a fight."  
"Oh." Ross of course is happy, and he immediately tries to hide it. "Oh."  
He sits down next to her, wanting to know all the details- well not all, but close enough. "What happened?"  
Susan grabs his beer and swallows the remaining half in nearly one gulp.  
Ross gives one of his little laughs. "That was mine."  
But Susan is already up, searching for another. She returns, one for him, two for her. Susan goes to take a sip, then suddenly buries her head in Ross' chest, sobbing. Ross keeps his arms at a distance, not wanting to touch her. But, being the nice guy that he is, he eventually puts his arm around her and holds her as she cries.  
Ross takes a sip of his beer.

Morning daylight pours through the blinds of Ross' bedroom. Slowly, he wakes and yawns. He rubs his eyes, and turns to Susan, in the bed next to him. They take one look at each other and scream.  
Someone knocks on the front door.  
  
  
_(by Adeline Le Borgne – _[_gossy@wanadoo.fr_][3]_)_  
  
  
"Oh, my God!" Ross is utterly shocked at the sight of Susan in bed with him. What ever went through his head?? The answer comes quickly when he sits up and the whole room starts spinning, with events from the last night slowly coming back to him. Well, there isn't much he can do now, is there? So, he calms down and mutters to himself "Oh, man..."  
"What are we gonna do about this?" inquires Susan.  
"Nothing?" suggests Ross sarcastically.  
"Ross!" yells an anxious Susan.  
"Don't yell at me, okay? I didn't get you blind drunk and followed you to bed!"  
"Oh, so now it's all my fault?!"  
"Glad we cleared that up..."  
"No, Ross, you have to help me!" Susan pleads.  
"Oh, really? Hey, you got yourself into this, get out of it yourself!" Ross is fuming.  
Susan is on the verge of crying. Even hammered, how could she have slept with such a heartless weasel? There is an awkward silence, and the knocks are heard again.  
"Just a minute!" shouts Ross at the closed door. "I guess blaming you won't help anything, sorry." He notices Susan silently crying, and puts his arm around her shoulder to comfort her "Hey... don't cry, it's gonna be alright..."  
"No! You don't understand, Ross. This is Carol, at the door, and when she sees me--"  
Susan is speaking frantically and Ross tries to soothe her. "Shhh..." He's rocking her softly. And the knocks start again.  
"Dad-dy! Daddy!"  
Ross and Susan sigh in relief. It's only Ben.  
"Okay, um... you, hide under the bed, we'll...work something out later, 'kay?"  
A sobbing Susan nods. "And don't you cry a hole in the ground". He gives her a feeble smile but she doesn't notice. Ten seconds later, she is virtually invisible. "Come in!" shouts Ross cheerfully. Ben runs in and jumps in his dad's arms. "Daddy!!"  
"Hey, little fella! How--"  
He drifts off as he sees Carol standing in the doorframe.  
"--are...you...?"  
"Hey... Hope, I'm not bothering you. I came early and Ben opened..."

* * *

To be continued… maybe. J

   [1]: mailto:FriendsFanficsList-subscribe@egroups.com
   [2]: mailto:sleepyjean68@hotmail.com
   [3]: mailto:gossy@wanadoo.fr



End file.
